


Cocoa, Dear?

by chezor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bigender Character, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Characters, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, Trans Victor Nikiforov, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, i love talking in the tags, its there but its not necessary to the story so, mentions of cocoa and cramps, oh yeah i almost forgot, or should i say, supportive parents viktuuri, tHIS IS SO SHORT, theyre not his parents but, viktor is the one whos bigender btw, viktor uses ne/nym/nir get REKT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezor/pseuds/chezor
Summary: Yuri has cramps and it's awful but he has a supportive family so it's nice.based off this fan art





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luftballons99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftballons99/gifts).



“Cramps again, Yura?” 

Yuri was of course, not being his typical self. Curled up in a grumpy ball on the couch, the boy had cuddled up to Viktor and whined. So yes, not typical ‘Yuri’ behavior, but recognizable nonetheless. He nodded against Viktor’s arm. Ne frowned, “Poor boy,” Viktor said, “Cocoa, dear?” Yuri hummed for a yes.

As Viktor got up, or tried to, at least, ne felt Yuri still leaning on nir arm, sliding down as ne moved up. When Viktor was free from the wrath of cuddly Yuri, ne heard him fall down on the cushion and let out a groan. It would have been cute, ne thought, if Yuri wasn’t “suffering of slow, painful, dysphoric death,” as he put it. 

Now in the kitchen, Viktor was happily stirring up a sugar, creamy concoction. (with milk and real cocoa of course, ne isn’t some amateur). Yuuri walked in from the bedroom, rubbing their eyes with their sleeve. “Good morning, sleeping beauty,” said Viktor. It was quarter to one in the afternoon. Yuuri gave nir a slap on the arm before going in for a side hug.

“Shuddup, Vitya,” they slurred. 

Viktor chuckled, “is it wrong to make fun of my sleepy katsudon?” ne kissed Yuuri’s cheek. Yuri let out a groan from the other room. “Pronouns today?”

Yuuri thought for a minute. “Same as yesterday, she/her.” A pause, “You making cocoa?” Viktor hummed.

“Yura’s got cramps, want him to feel better.” Another groan from the living room. Viktor laughed, and said louder, “I think we’ll just take it easy today and watch some movies!” A small, muffled ‘yay’ came from Yuri. The pair in the kitchen laughed quietly, to avoid being heard.

Cocoa was done, Yuuri’s paired with a candy cane to stir, just as she liked it. Knowing that Yuri wouldn’t want to get up and get his cocoa himself, Viktor and Yuuri carried to cocoa out carefully on a tray, so they wouldn’t spill any trying to carry two mugs.

Upon hearing the ‘clink’ of the tray on the table and feeling the bend of the cushion, Yuri knew his friends were there. “Hi Yuuri,” Yuri said, muffled from being face down in a stuffed animal.

“Hello Yura. How’s my boy today?” 

“Dandy.”

“You wanna talk about anything?” Viktor said.

Yuri started to sit up. “No,” he answered, “let’s just pick a movie.”

Viktor and Yuuri smiled, and the trio cuddled together on the couch with their blankets and their cocoa. Cramps were awful, but all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i saw that fan art this morning and i had to write something  
> ALSO no one has asked but I think I need to clear up something: the fic uses they/them for yuuri until it is revealed that she is using she/her that day, because it is from Viktor's perspective and ne wouldn't have known. They/them are yuuri's Basic Pronouns for when you don't know her chosen set.   
> And I am Living off all these comments and kudos hfbejnf this is the most I've ever gotten on something. And on my shortest fic to like Wow. (Speaking of if u like 1d/Larry/fluff then read my other works too they're bad but cute)   
> 


End file.
